


Tears of a Savior

by ketchs



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchs/pseuds/ketchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is unconscious, dreaming. What he doesn’t know is that he’s in hospital, but his guardian angel is watching over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of a Savior

Dean had been rushed to hospital, he was driving too fast trying to get to Benny before something bad happened, but before he knew it everything went black right in front of him. Car alarms going off, smoke from the bonnet, glass everywhere and now Dean lay in the hospital, unconscious, unaware of what happened. All sorts of wires and machines were wired to him, a breathing tube over his mouth. Dean was in a serious condition. Sam was contacted after they got Dean set up and he got to the hospital as fast as he could, finding the room he was in. He stopped at the door, he had flashbacks of the first car crash, where Dean was in the same state..he couldn’t think of that right now, it was too much, he had only just got him back he couldn’t lose him again, not now, not after everything. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the chair.

”Dean. Please. Don’t leave me again. Hold on.”

Dean was dreaming, he couldn’t hear Sam or anyone. He didn’t know he was asleep either, he just knew he was having a great time. Dean, Sam and Cas were all sitting on the sofa, watching crappy tv, the fireplace was lit. This was Dean’s ideal life, just sitting down, laughing with friends. As a hunter he didn’t get that privilege and if he ever did it was rare. The only thing he could have a good laugh about was a case once in awhile, but that wasn’t every day. Dean often liked to make sarcastic comments or jokes to keep humor in his life. Dean needed those things to keep him sane and human. Dr Sexy M.D. was on TV and Cas had his eyes glued to the screen, studying this program.

”Dean why is the doctor called sexy?”

”Because he’s sexy to all the female doctors, Cas.”

”I don’t understand.”

”It’s simple Cas. Women think he’s sexy so he’s called ‘Doctor Sexy.”

”I don’t find him sexy…is this bad?”

”That’s because you have a dick, not a vagina, idiot.’

Sam was doing research, but still over-heard the conversation Cas and Dean were having, he couldn’t help but laugh at Cas.

”Shut up and do your research. Geek.”

”I didn’t say anything.”

”You don’t have to.”

Dean got up from the sofa, he was hungry and he needed some food, ”right. I’m going to get some pie. Cas you coming or have you fallen in love with Doctor Sexy?” Cas continued to stare at the screen, ignoring Dean.

”Okay then, you’re not coming. Sam look after Cas and if the program gets too..well you know, then switch it over, we don’t want horny angels.”

Sam looked up from his laptop, ”um why do I have to baby sit?”

”Because I said so.”

”Fine, but this is the last time.”

”Have fun.” Dean threw his jacket over him and walked out of the door and a flash of bright light hit him. Dean could swear he was in a hospital bed, but he couldn’t move, speak or see, he could only hear, over head the hospital, doctor’s, nurses, people moving about. This was only for a few moments before he was sat in the impala. ”The hell was that?” He muttered quietly. Maybe he was just hungry. He turned on the engine and drived away from the motel he was staying at and adventured to the nearest town to find some food. He was driving down the highway, the everything turned dark and Dean fell unconscious.

Dean was going into cardiac arrest everything was buzzing or beeping, it was going crazy and Sam didn’t know what to do, he just got up and started to shout, ”SOMEONE HELP.”

Sam looked down at Dean, ”Dean, if you can hear me, hang on, please, I’m begging you.”

The doctors came in the room, putting pads on Dean’s chest,

”1..2…3..SHOCK.”

the first try didn’t work so they tried over and over again they couldn’t get Dean’s heart to start working. At this point Sam was shaken up, he had tears forming in his eyes, this couldn’t be the end now.

They tried one final time, ”1…2…3..SHOCK” and they managed to get Dean back.

Although Dean awoke somewhere else..Sam was staring down and him, shaking him and Cas was stood right next to him. Dean appeared to be laying on the floor, everything was a blur for a moment, but it soon turned back to normal.

”Dean!”

”Sam, you can stop it now..” Dean got up from the floor and walked over to the sofa. ”…what happened?”

”You were about to go out and get food, but you blacked out.”

”What? ..I went out to the impala, I was on the highway.”

”Dean, you were on the floor.”

”What the hell?”

Dean and Sam both turned to Cas and stared at him he had a confused look on his face, it was very suspicious.

”Cas what is happening?”

”I don’t kno…”

Cas was cut off as he found himself in the hospital, standing in front of Dean’s bed. He saw Sam by the side.

”Hello Sam.”

”Well you’re finally here, I’ve been praying to you Cas, for ages, where the hell have you been? You’ve got to fix Dean.”

”I can’t.”

”What do you mean you can’t?. Cas this is Dean! You have to help, you’re an angel.”

”Sam, I can’t there’s something wrong, I’ll figure it out.” Cas then disappeared leaving Sam just to sit and wait.

”Son of a bitch.” Dean was always right, angels were complete dicks when they needed their help. Sam could never get Cas to help because he didn’t have the ‘profound bond’ like he and Dean had. Sam really hated hospitals, everyone he loved died in a hospital, John, Bobby and now Dean if Cas didn’t hurry up and fix whatever the hell was wrong with him. They’d only just got back from purgatory a few weeks ago and now this was happening. There was never any peace, never.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want me to continue.  
> This is a just a draft of the story so its first chapter is not fully complete yet.


End file.
